l Welcome to Really –l
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Por que todos somos unos pseudoescritores, y si no sabes que es eso... y quieres leer un fic realmente tonto... entra aca y deja un review xD Comedia, disque xD


**H**allo mis fervientes seguidores xD... hoy no traigo un fic muy agradable, pero es una verdad que duele, por que me incluyo en la lista de lo que estan a punto de leer, si señores:

Marean L. Wolff, tambien es una patetica escritora.

Asi que no se sientan mal, este fic se hizo con el fin de reirse un poco y por que no, checar nuestros errores, ahi nos leemos! See You!!! Besos!

**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-.-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me perteneces a mi, si no a su verdaderos autores y productores, asi como los terminos aqui utilizados.

**Genero: **Comedia- Reality

**Advertencia!!!!!: **Este texto puede llegar a hacer ofensivo para muchos, asi que si eres de autoestima baja, o mentecita cerrada, no lo leas, mejo lee algo no tan dañiño como... Elemtal de Yakio Midna.

**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-.-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

**-l- Welcome to Really –l-  
By: Marean L. Wolff**

Las entradas estaban agotadas para aquella gran expo.literatura, seria la mejor que se habia ofrecido en Tijuana, el joven habia llenado la solicitud y esperado aquel evento desde hace mas o menos dos meses, su ensayo sobre los dichosos Fanfiction seria el mejor de todos… Llego puntual al evento, extraño, no habia una fila aglomerada y gente empujandose, y otros tantos sacando el cuerno de chivo para ser los primeros en entrarar, puesto vio su reloj. Entro casi corriendo al resinto sin fijarse a donde habia entrado, se le habia echo tarde...

Mierda…

"Buenos dias mi nombre es Takao, y vengo a exponer los puntos mas irrelevantes de la literatura" dijo un atractivo moreno, todos abrieron la boca a lo dicho, pero nadie quzo interrumpir.

Comienza el moreno:

**Los principios**

Bueno… por donde empiezo… Yo digo que por el principio seria bueno, aunque seria muy ordinario y estúpido, hacia que comenzare por el final de la historia, pero si cuento el final de la historia entonces la historia ya no tendrá chiste y la gente ya no leerá el fic, mas sin embargo comienzo por el medio, la misma gente no entenderá después cual es el principio y cual es el final, y creerá que el principio era el principio y se confundirá al leer el final que era en si el principio y el medio era el final... aunque... a decir verdad... da igual... lo que importa es ver quien gana mas review...

**Los finales**

Comprendemos todos que es un final... o eso quiero intentar pensar... pero bueno... si no sabamos que es un final... un final... solo es eso... un final.. demonios... como explico que es un final... da igual..

Los finales... puede haber tres tipos de ellos: Patéticos, malos o malos y patéticos, pero por que nunca buenos, simple, nunca seran buenos por que un final sin drama aunque sea comedia no sera beuno, si es comedia, y llega el final dentreo del fict es malo por que se acaba la diversión, y si es drama mucho peor, ya que muchas de las ocaciones el final es aun mas dramatico que el mismo fic completo y cien mas juntos, lo que lo convierte en un churrazo... por así llamarlo y no decir mierda... oh! Mierda dije mierda... da igual...

Ahora... si nos vamos a los finales equis, aquellos que se repiten, historia, tras historia, tras historia, y tras historia... al grado que uno como lector ya sabe que va a suceder... y si no me cree date una checada ahorita mismo en cualquier fic... y leete después uno del mismo genero y te daras cuenta a que me refiero...

Y hablando así enserio... mucha de las ocaciones como leector, te picas tanto con el fic, que hasta correteas al pobre escritor, casi amenazándolo de muerte, saturando su mail, al grado que te bloquea en el msn para que no lo chingues tanto, para que alfinal actualice el final y sea: Y vivieron felices por siempre... Vamos escritores!!! Usemos la cabezita que para eso estamos aquí!

**Review!**

No me explico aun... que chiste tienen los mentados Review, digo... esta bien que digamos cosas cuerentes pero ya cambielen no que.

"A eres lo máximo escribiendo, te amo mil! Lee mi historia! Ey esta super mega super el drama y la actuación... no se te olvide leer mi historia eh!"

Mas que echarte animos, darte consejos... parece la postal de Santa Clous, en lo personal, mucha de las personas que me dejan review, me dan review buenos con buenas criticas, pero no mamen hay unos que se quedan sin madre... nunca terminande de decir que están chidos como tampoco de que lea su historia...

**¿Así o mas explicito?**

Bueno... ¿saben lo que es explicito no? Si no... ahí va una pequeña luz a la sabiduría eterna... :

**Diccionario de la lengua española © 2005 Espasa-Calpe S.A., Madrid:**

explícito, ta 

**adj. Que expresa con claridad una cosa:  
**Su actitud de rechazo es muy explícita.: Clara objetiva directa...

"Max: Calmate Adela Micha. Kya!"

¿Ok? Ahora comprendido... sigamos hermanos mios!

**REGLAS DE ORTOGRAFIA!**

Digo... Hello!!! Hello!!! A todos los plasticones de por aca!!!... Digo nah!... vamos señores... me dan vergüenza muchos de los seudoescritores de aquí... esta bien que esten empezando... pero no mamen... existen reglas de ortografia [Marean cae del arbol al caerle la pedrada! y reglas de literatura...

Osease... el texto, debe llevar un desarrollo potencial, un entendimiento y una claridad, hay que dejarlo de llenarlo de paja y ponerle verdadera accion, conosco muchos escritores, que escriben 60 o 70 paginas de las cuales solo 10 fueron de verdadera emocion, lease NO todos son asi, pero digamos que se da el caso...

Shit!!! De la shit!!!! Saben lo que es esto¿? ' . ,. Digo por que si no… aquí dejo un manual de lo que es y para que se ocupa… esta bien que nos queramos lucir y hacer esto un poco mas relajado pero no mamen again!

**Historias y mas ingenio**

Mis jóvenes lustres!!!! Tratemos de usar la cabeza y sacar historias mas concretas, y mas que otra cosa... traten de usar recursos literarios y no caer en el típico dialoguito chat de solo nombres y guión, que hasta eso, es corto ni a guión largo llegamos... ejemplo:

"Marean- Oh dios el mundo se va acabar

Kai- Por que siempre me tiene que usar como ejemplo u-uU

Marean- tu solo sigue el guion idiota! o-ó"

Me explique?! Digo... Me di a entender...

Otro punto dentro de esta serie de puntos, son las grandes historias:

Kai iba caminando, se encontró a un blade y resulto ser el blade de su tioabuelo muerto, tenia cabellos rosas, y dedujo que Mao lo había tenido en su poder.

Kai- estoy deduciendo que mao tubo en su poder por mucho tiempo el balde de mi tioabuelo.

Entonces Kai, va con Mao y le reclama este echo.

Mao- Kai!

Kai: Mao! –le mira- te reclamo este echo!

Kai muestra el blade a Mao, esta se acerca y toma la mano del joven y como la calentura mas, empezaron a coger sin razón o motivo sobre la cama donde dormía Ray. El cual desperto y vio esto.

Ray- Acabo de despertar y veo esto.

Kai- Ray!

Mao- Oh dios! Es Ray!

Fin!

¿Me di a entender ahora si con eso? Oigan... eso quedo bueno... je... quiero leer mas... pues vamos por mas... no señores... no se conformen con cosas como esas... que no tienen ni la mas mínima lógica... Este fic, en si lo hizo por dos cosas... una por que tenia que sacar algo así... me botaba de la risa al escribirla y dos para dar entender a ustedes escritores del mañana y lectores en potencia [Potencia: que apenas se están creando que deben pedir mas y exigir mas... así esto ya no será un basurero como lo tachan muchos... Así que señores, hermanos, amigos!!"

El chico termino de leer y todos le miraron.

"Ah... estábamos hablando de la guerra inglesa..." indico un profesor que había escuchado todo.

"¿Qué este no es el taller de literatura y redacción?" Pregunto el moreno algo sacado de si.

" Ah... no... este es el taller de Guerras y guerras... machismo en el mundo..." Grito uno desde atrás.

"Ah..." arqueo una ceja y bajo del podium. "Y así es como termina un buen escrito..." murmuro para si, tirando las hojas a la basura.

Al andar del joven todos los presente les siguieron con la mirada, hasta que cerro la gran puerta tras el.

" Bien... ¿ahora quien sigue?" Pregunto el catedrático mientras subia otra vez al podium.

"YO!!! AMO A KAI!!!" grito un rubio ojiverde. .

**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-.-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

Fin ¿? O-oU

**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-.-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

Pd escritor: A esto me refiero con escritos baratos u-uU…

**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-.-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

xD, no me asesinen por escribir esto, fue mas bien un ensayo, pero da igual xD, aun asi me guto como quedo xD.

Dejen las amenazas de muerte junto con los review please xD...

Ciao Ciao Cambio y fuera...

**Marean L. Wolff.  
Diva ZM.**

Aunque tenga la prueba en la mano... ¿Nunca voy a tener la razon?


End file.
